


Of Pleasant Surprises

by strangesmallbard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Although Possible Continuation, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Same Sex Relationship, Sexual Tension, post curse breaking, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesmallbard/pseuds/strangesmallbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of all the things that were to be expected after a midnight run to take a leek away from one's traveling companions and mother, falling into a just-opened portal was not one of them." Swan Queen, AU, PostCurse</p><p>(Prompt from Anon on tumblr: "Flash fic prompt, Emma lands on Regina after she comes through the portal, lol")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pleasant Surprises

  
" _Oof."_

Out of all the things that were to be expected after taking a midnight run to take a leek  _away_ from one's traveling companions and mother, falling into a just-opened portal was not one of them. But she supposed after her meetings with ogres and beanstalk giants she should be prepared for anything. Even her ass hurting after post inter-realm portal falling.

 _Well,_  it was a surprisingly pretty soft landing all things considering. Her first experience with a portal involved being accused of murder, so maybe this was a little better.

" _Miss Swan_ , I'd like to be able to take a full breath sometime in the next thirty seconds if you please."

Oh. That explained a lot. Emma peered down into the dark brown eyes of her nemesis. (Once nemesis? She had saved her an awful lot of times for their supposed rivalry to be completely serious. But then there was the whole her being most of the reason she she got sent through a tree hole to an unhappy childhood). Whatever they were calling themselves didn't stop the way Emma felt acutely the warmth of Regina's body, or the way Regina's cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated, or how Emma's own body seemed to melt into Regina's. It was a totally involuntary reaction, really.

Truly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, and it seemed Regina was physically stopping herself from reaching up to take a hold of Emma's waist. Even though Emma had never fallen from an inter-realm portal before, this seemed like a very familiar situation in a way Emma couldn't exactly place.

(One of these days they'd finally have that long overdue discussion but first Emma should probably get off The Evil Queen just in case her magic stuck).

Then she saw the golden light that seemed to surround Regina's now mussed brown hair.

_Holy shit. Were they glowing?_

Before she could contemplate that occurrence or follow her brain's instinct to either stroke Regina's cheek or kiss her (both probably bad plans) she heard her name shouted from some distance away and gingerly extracted herself with a muttered apology.

And then before she could process anything else she was engulfed in a huge David (err Charming, Dad?)-sized hug and a pair of smaller arms around her waist. Family. Safety. She was home. Albeit David ending up being her father was still a hard concept to grasp, but she was learning to accept the weird and move on. After all she had just found out that Dr. Frankenstein had boned her mother, and Mulan and Sleeping Beauty were probably doing all sorts of things behind the bushes. So she accepted hugs and affection without much thought. She was  _home_. What a an even  _weirder_ thought that was.

In the midst of the group hug she made the mistake of glancing over at Regina, who began to carefully began to dust herself off with much retained dignity. As she was straightening her disarrayed blouse her eyes caught Emma's and held them steadily. In that moment Emma realized just how lonely Regina looked. No one helped her up, no one was concerned. Some would say she deserved the solitude, but Emma's not so sure. Her eyes looked so… _hopeless_. That was the word. Resigned. How long had she been alone before Henry came into her life? Emma debated going over there, but then that look went away as easily as it came and Regina went off, shouting orders to those who were just coming in.

Yeah. It would be a while before they were on friendly terms. But maybe,  _maybe._  (For Henry's sake of course), she'd see if Regina wanted to have a drink sometime.


End file.
